Too Hot To Handle
by katiefoxe
Summary: A long, hot, car journey home with Michael and Mo singing and temperatures rising in the backseat for Hanssen and Serena...
1. Chapter 1

I tried to finish the next chapter of The Socialisation of Mr Hanssen but neither Hanssen or Serena wanted to play. They were however perfectly happy to go on a roadtrip with Mo and Michael - so what could I do but let them?

This will probably only be two chapters. It will be no surprise that I was stuck in car when this idea struck!

* * *

'Spence to the rescue!' Michael pulled up outside the hotel in a white Audi A5.

'Nice!' Mo said with an appreciative grin. 'I call shotgun!' She hurriedly threw her bag in the boot and rushed to the front seat.

Hanssen gave the car an unimpressed look as he placed his bag in the boot. Serena had also dumped her bag on him so he put that in too, and stepped around the door behind Mo's seat.

'Where's Her Highness?' Michael asked.

'Dealing with a phonecall.' Hanssen replied grimly. Serena Campbell seemed to be almost surgically attached to her phone.

Michael hooted the car horn when he saw Serena approaching. 'Come on Rena, I wanna be home before nightfall!'

Serena came to a halt as she observed the seating arrangements. 'I'm not sitting in the back.' she said flatly, adding in her mind 'with him' referring to Hanssen.

Mo rolled her eyes, of course it would be her who'd have to move!

'Mo called shotgun and we're all comfy now.' Michael said. 'Hop in.' he tried to give Serena his best 'Dad' look, the one that he usually saved for Jasmine.

'Do please hurry up Ms Campbell.' Hanssen said as he sat into the back seat.

'Excuse me, but we'd already be home if it wasn't for your car!' Serena retorted.

'He can't help it that his car broke down.' Mo commented but then she shrank from Serena's glare.

Serena had been in a foul mood since the evening before when, just as they prepared to travel back to Holby from a two day conference, Hanssen's car wouldn't start. After Hanssen and Michael spent what Serena considered a ridiculous and pointless amount of time looking at the engine of Hanssen's car without success (Serena was convinced neither had known what they were doing anyway), it had been too late to make alternative arrangements for travelling home.

First thing that morning Hanssen had arranged to have his car towed to his usual garage in Bristol, clearly not trusting anyone else to look at it, and Michael had gone to rent a car for them to travel in. Serena had spent the time on the phone rearranging work commitments and Mo had taken advantage of the hotel's amenities, having a long breakfast and going for a swim.

'Come on Rena,' Michael repeated. 'We all know you're a backseat kinda girl.'

Mo almost choked on the water she was drinking and Serena looked at him in disbelief.

'I mean,' Michael panicked realising what he said, 'that you're the type to be chauffeured! Like, sit in the backseat and have a driver! Not… I didn't mean… you know… that kinda backseat…'

Serena grumbled threateningly but got in.

* * *

Just forty-five minutes later the increasing heat in the car was making everyone uncomfortable. The temperature gauge said it was 25 degrees. Michael fidgeted with the air conditioning.

'How are you not roasting?' Serena asked Hanssen, who was dressed in his usual suit and tie, and even a waistcoat despite the fact that the day had been forecast as reaching high temperatures.

Hanssen shrugged, but in truth he was too warm. Serena observed him steadily.

'At least take your jacket off.' She said. 'You're making me hot just looking at you.'

'Whoa! Saucy!' Michael exclaimed having heard Serena's remark. He gave her a cheeky grin through the mirror. Mo giggled. Serena rolled her eyes at him and Hanssen pretended not to notice anything.

After a moment, Hanssen did begin to remove his jacket. He could feel Serena's eyes on him. He didn't know why she was taking such an interest; he couldn't imagine she'd care very much if he fainted from heat exhaustion. Then again, that would delay her getting home so she probably would care. He folded his jacket neatly and left in on the seat between them. He saw her raising her eyebrows at him and gave her a questioning look.

'Do you _ever _dress down?' she asked.

'Dress down?'

'Are you leaving that on?' she nodded at his waistcoat.

Hanssen looked down. If he were honest, had he been travelling alone he would only have worn his shirt but he didn't want it to look like he was simply doing so now because Serena told him too. But it was childish to remain uncomfortably warm on a long journey just because he didn't want to look like he was giving in to Serena.

He began unbuttoning his waistcoat. He felt oddly self-conscious doing so as Serena's gaze was still firmly fixed on him. He was relieved Michael's attention was drawn to a debate with Mo over what radio station to tune into. Folding the waistcoat and leaving it on top of his jacket, he then loosened his tie and removed it placing that carefully on top of his other clothing.

Serena smiled cheerfully at him. 'There now, isn't that better?' she asked gently.

Her tone reminded Hanssen of the way she often spoke to Arthur Digby. Or the way one might speak to a child.

The radio came on and the sound of Taylor Swift lamenting another lost love filled the car.

* * *

'Well it's clearly not working!' Serena snapped.

'It feels just fine up here.' Michael replied.

Serena had been complaining that the air-con wasn't cool enough. He had adjusted the settings several times and she still wasn't happy. Serena huffed unhappily and sat back in the seat.

Mo began singing along to a Rizzle Kicks song and Michael gave her a sideways look.

'What?' she asked.

'Really? This is your kind of music?' he asked.

'Hey, I am down with the youngsters!' she replied, bopping her head in time to the music. Michael laughed.

In the backseat Serena was wondering if this was what it felt like to have a hot flush and the music was getting on Hanssen's nerves. Hanssen gave short discontented sigh and Serena glanced at him.

'How about we stage a coup and take over the driving and passenger seat?' Serena suggested.

'I'm not sure they'll give them up easily.' Hanssen said with a hint of amusement.

Britney Spear's 'Oops I did it again' came on the radio and both Michael and Mo started singing along between bursts of laughter and teasing.

'I'm not sure they'll have a choice.' Serena said darkly. She pulled at the front of her blouse in an attempt to fan herself slightly.

'Why don't you take it off?' Hanssen asked quietly. At Serena's look of confusion he elaborated. 'Your top.'

Serena's eyebrows shot up at the suggestion.

'You are wearing something underneath.' He said.

'I might be, how do you know?' Serena asked.

'I saw the outline beneath…' Hanssen paused, taking in the look developing on Serena's face, he wondered if perhaps it would be inappropriate to continue.

'Go on.' Serena said.

'I just noticed…' he swallowed, 'the outline of… when you were standing in the sun outside the hotel.'

'I didn't realise you were scrutinising me so carefully.' Serena replied with a hint of amusement.

'I wasn't.' he told her. 'Anyway, if you're too warm isn't removing a layer of clothing the logical thing to do?'

'Oh yes, and you were so willing to do so yourself!' Serena retorted. 'You won't even undo the top buttons of your shirt. I'm not shedding a layer and showing off my lumps and bumps.' she turned away looking out the window for a moment.

Hanssen watched her for a moment and then began undoing the first three buttons of his shirt, nudging Serena with his elbow lightly. She turned and tilted her head looking at him.

'So?' she said, unimpressed.

'Your turn. And stop fretting about imaginary imperfections.' He ordered.

'If only they were imaginary.' Serena mumbled.

'Are you fishing for compliments?' Hanssen asked, raising an eyebrow.

'If I were I'm sure I'd be wasting my time with you.' Serena said dryly.

'OOPS! I did it again!' Michael and Mo shouted in synch.

Serena winced at the sound.

'I'm sure you know perfectly well how attractive you are.'

Serena did a double take. Had she heard correctly? She glanced sharply at Hanssen who was calmly facing her with an enigmatic expression.

'I'm s…' she began. 'Did you just say I'm attractive?'

'I'm surely not the first to have done so.' Hanssen answered as though he had simply said her hair was brown.

'You're the first in a long time.' Serena said, slightly stunned.

'Perhaps most think it goes without saying.' He replied matter-of-factly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad people liked this, thanks for the comments. There is going to be a third chapter because I couldn't fit it all into this without making it waaaay too long.**

* * *

Serena uncomfortably unbuttoned her blouse and began to slide it back off her shoulders. The tight space in the car meant it got a little stuck and she startled as Hanssen suddenly came to her aid and began to tug it off, his hand grazing her bare shoulder slightly.

'Hey!' Michael suddenly exclaimed, glancing in the rearview mirror. 'Are things getting raunchy back there?'

Mo turned to see what he was talking about and was greeted by equally icy glares from both occupants of the backseat.

'Just concentrate on the road Michael.' Serena replied. She did not need any comments about her attire, or lack thereof, she felt self-conscious enough already in her spaghetti strapped top. She folded her blouse and realised the only place to put it was on top of Hanssen's clothes on the seat between them.

'There now, isn't that better?' Hanssen said with a smirk, imitating her earlier comment and tone. She rolled her eyes.

'Any chance we could have Radio Four on?' she asked, changing the subject.

'None.' Michael replied swiftly.

'M&M?' Mo asked, stretching back with a packet of peanut M&M's in her hand.

Giving the back of Michael's head a brief flick with her fingers in annoyance, Serena proffered her hand for Mo to tilt a few of the sweets into her palm.

'Mr H?' Mo asked.

'No thank you.' Hanssen replied politely.

'I bet you don't eat sweets, do you?' Serena commented. 'No nutritional value and they're bad for your teeth – you'd be far too sensible to indulge in such decadence!' She smirked as she popped one in her mouth.

'You know me so well.' Hanssen replied, his tone and the look on his face dripping with sarcasm. Serena chuckled.

* * *

A little while later after much debate, they pulled off the motorway to a small village and stopped at the first café they saw.

Michael groaned and yawned as he stretched his arms over his head when he got out of the car. Serena was the last to get out as she put her blouse back on first.

Inside they ordered their food swiftly, Serena kicking Michael under the table to stop him flirting with the waitress. Mo got a text on her phone and burst into laughter after checking it and mumbled 'Oh Jonny Mac!'

'What's so funny?' Michael, who was sitting next to her, asked curiously. She showed him the photo on her phone. Michael grinned. Another ping announced the arrival of a second photo from Jonny.

On seeing the second photo Mo gasped and Michael grabbed the phone to have a closer look before bursting into laughter.

'Oh that's good!' he said.

Serena began to get suspicious when Mo threw her superiors on the other side of the table a nervous look.

'And frighteningly accurate. Where'd they get the wigs?' Michael continued. 'You should see this!' he said to Serena.

'Um maybe it's…not…that funny.' Mo said hurriedly, taking the phone off Michael.

Now Serena and Hanssen were both suspicious.

'What is it?' Serena asked.

Michael looked at Mo to explain but she shook her head subtly. Michael glanced back the serious faces of Serena and Hanssen. He thought Jonny's joke was funny but maybe they wouldn't see it that way.

The phone pinged again. Michael leaned over to see as Mo checked it and in spite of themselves they both laughed before hurriedly biting their lips again.

'Show me.' Serena said.

'It's nothing.' Mo said.

Serena simply raised an eyebrow. Mo felt like she'd been caught by her teacher sharing notes in class and timidly handed the phone over.

Serena scrolled to the first photo and Hanssen leaned in to take a look. The photo showed Jonny Maconie wearing a tie and glasses and making a ridiculous face at the camera. Serena looked up at Mo and Michael with a look that clearly said she thought they were pathetic for finding that so funny. She went to the next photo which showed Harry Tressler now wearing the tie and glasses with Mary-Clare Carter who was wearing a short brown wig and holding a stack of files under her arm. Tressler seemed to be standing on something as he looked a good foot taller than Mary-Clare. He was standing uncomfortably straight with a grim expression and she looked like she was berating him for something.

Mo glanced nervously at Michael who simply shrugged in amusement. They watched as Serena crinkled her nose in confusion. Hanssen raised an eyebrow, clearly he had already picked up on who Harry and Mary-Clare were supposed to be.

'Are they…' Serena didn't finished the sentence. She looked at Hanssen who twitched his mouth, seemingly more amused by the look on Serena's face than the contents of the photos. Serena looked at Mo and Michael.

'Admit it, it's kinda funny.' Michael said.

Mo hoped Serena would give the phone back before seeing the next photo but no luck.

'Hilarious.' She said sarcastically. Returning her attention to the phone she went to the next photo and her mouth opened slightly as she stared at it.

Harry, bending slightly and with one arm around Mary-Clare's waist whilst with his other hand he appeared to be in the middle of throwing the files into the air, was mid-kiss with the nurse.

'What on earth…' Serena said.

Mo waited for a tirade. Michael was laughing again. Serena turned to see Hanssen's reaction. He was studying the photo intently.

'Why is Nurse Maconie on AAU?' was his only comment.

This made Michael laugh all the harder. The waitress returned with their food and so they made no further comment until she was gone.

'Leave them alone for a few days and the place turns to chaos!' Serena muttered. 'Wait until I get back…'

'Mr Griffin is on AAU today, is he not?' asked Hanssen. 'I am sure he has already dealt with them. He's not exactly known for his humour.'

Serena looked at him in surprise. 'Pot, kettle and black!' she said. 'I'm surprised you even know how to say the word.'

'I can say it in several languages.' Hanssen replied glibly.

'I'm sure they didn't mean any harm by it.' Mo said, feeling as though she should defend her best mate.

'I'm sure they didn't,' Serena agreed, 'but it's still inappropriate behaviour on a busy ward.'

'Mr Griffin's busy ward today.' Hanssen added.

Serena turned to him. 'Why do you keep referring to Mr Griffin?'

Hanssen shrugged. 'He's the consultant in charge of AAU today. If the staff are running amuck it's his problem.'

'I am sure they are not "running amuck".' Serena said defensively. 'Mr Griffin is perfectly capable of running AAU.'

'So why are you worrying?' Hanssen responded smugly.

Serena realised what he had done and sighed irritably. She turned her attention to her food and tried to ignore the looks Mo and Michael were exchanging.

'How is Mr Griffin fairing as your little project?' Hanssen asked conversationally after a minute.

'He is _not _my "little project".' She said through gritted teeth. She gave a discreet nod towards their companions. She had promised Ric it would be kept quiet about him updating his skills under her supervision.

'Oh I wasn't alluding to _that.'_ Hanssen said cryptically.

Serena wanted to know what he was referring to but couldn't ask without drawing the attention of Michael and Mo. She ignored him and continued her meal instead.

* * *

They finished their meal amidst Michael and Mo swapping funny anecdotes and Serena and Hanssen making occasional contributions, mostly in the form of discreet barbs at one another.

Hanssen went to pay for the meal on the hospital's credit card. Mo went to the loo and Michael and Serena waited outside in the sunshine.

'What is going on with you and the Big H?' Michael asked.

'He's being his usual self and I'm reacting as I usually do.' Serena replied.

'No.' Michael shook his head. 'I haven't seen this behaviour before.'

'Oh and what do you think this behaviour is then?' Serena asked in a bored tone.

'Honestly? If it were between any other two people I'd say sexual tension.'

Serena gave a short laugh. 'Oh please!'

'Seriously. He's been watching you like a hawk for the past two days. He couldn't take his eyes of you this morning. He had you stripping in the back seat of the car!'

'I was _not_ stripping!' Serena said. 'And he watches everyone like a hawk.'

'Not with that look in his eyes that he has when he's watching you.' Michael insisted. 'And all that about Mr Griffin? He's jealous, it's as clear as day!'

Serena speechlessly shook her head.

'And you're not innocent either missy so don't even try to deny it!' he continued.

'Missy?' Serena asked.

'You were totally checking him out when he was taking that waistcoat off, I saw you in the mirror.'

'Nice to know how much attention you were giving the road!' Serena retorted.

'Admittedly – not as much attention as you were giving Hanssen's physique!' Michael shot back.

Before Serena could say another word Hanssen and Mo appeared. Serena stormed off in the direction of the car, Hanssen following and Michael signalling for Mo to hang back so he could have a word.

When they reached the car Serena leaned against it waiting for Michael to arrive with the keys. She noticed as Hanssen arrived that the other two were lagging way behind. Probably not by accident, she thought.

Hanssen gave a nervous half smile as he stood beside her. 'Won't be much longer now until home.' He said.

She always found his attempts at small talk amusing. He always adopted the same lofty tone and awkward posture.

'Hey!' Michael shouted at them from the other end of the car park. 'Mom! Dad! Can we go get ice-cream? Please?' he pointed at a shop across the road. Even from that distance Michael could see the dirty look Serena was giving him and grinned.

'Give us the car keys first!' Serena shouted back but Michael pretended not to hear and he and Mo kept going. Serena sighed in frustration.

Hanssen checked his watch.

'Oh dear, an unscheduled ice-cream delay – how will you cope!' Serena commented snidely.

'You were the one rushing home.' He said.

'It's not the delay that's bothering you though is it? Just like it wasn't the car breaking down last night, per se that bothered you. It's the unexpected. The unscheduled. That's why you couldn't have another mechanic look at your car last night, you have to send it to the same garage you always do.'

'An interesting observation from a woman who is so fond of lists and schedules.' Hanssen retorted.

'I'm fond of efficiency. But I'm perfectly willing – and capable of dealing with change.'

Hanssen smirked. 'Is that why you arrive everyday an hour before your shift and leave an hour late? You send all of your emails either at 8.20am or 7pm. Sometimes 11pm – which clearly indicates you never _quite_ switch off from work. You have one of those awful _healthy _salad concoctions from the café for lunch on those days that you do take a lunch break or on the days when you don't you simply snack on biscuits or a pastry which you send some terrified F1 to fetch for you? You visit your mother every Wednesday. You usually wear that red blouse on Tuesdays and your brown one on Thursdays, because they are obviously your favourites and you have a laundry schedule.'

Hanssen paused for breath. 'Oh yes – you're very fond of change Ms Campbell.'

Serena was gobsmacked.

'What have you been doing stalking me?' she asked.

'It's remarkable what one can learn merely from taking the time to observe.' He replied.

'Everyone has a routine.' She said defensively. 'At least I don't have a panic attack if someone accidently moves an ornament on my desk!'

Hanssen's jaw clenched.

'When was the last time you did something without thinking about it over and over first?' Serena asked.

'Acting without thinking isn't something that's recommended for surgeons.' He replied.

'I don't mean acting off the cuff in the middle of surgery.' She said. 'I mean personally, in everyday ordinary life. When did you last go for a coffee outside of your scheduled coffee break or…' Serena waved her arms, 'eaten M&M's just because you felt like it!'

'I don't like M&M's.' he replied.

Serena groaned and rolled her eyes. He was impossible.

'Have you _ever _done anything without preplanning it?'

'I try to avoid doing so.' He admitted.

'Why?' she asked in exasperation.

'It rarely ends well when I do.' He said quietly.

Serena suddenly felt sympathy for him. 'Well maybe you need to try it more often. Law of averages – it's bound to work out sometimes!'

Suddenly she saw a spark of something in his eyes and he stepped closer to her, forcing her back against the car. Swiftly he placed one hand on her hip and his other against her cheek. His lips crashed against hers as his body pressed her against the car and she let out a surprised whimper.

Her hands rested on his upper arms as her mind whirred busily trying to contemplate what was happening. Breathless he pulled away for a second but as she opened her mouth to speak his mouth returned and he gently slid his tongue between lips, deepening the kiss. Serena moaned again.

When Hanssen felt her hands travel from his arms to his shoulders and felt the pressure of her pulling him tighter and her tongue softly begin to respond to his, he felt a wave of relief. He allowed himself to straighten his posture slightly so that she had to stretch a little and stand on her toes. He wrapped both arms around her waist pulling her upwards and simultaneously pressing against her more firmly.

Eventually they needed to break for air. Hanssen nervously watched Serena's face for her reaction.

'What on earth was that?'

'Spontaneity.' He replied.

'Bloody hell.' She said, still stunned. She took a deep breath. 'Wh… why?'

'Because I felt like it. Have done for a long time.' He confessed.

Serena didn't know what to say. She looked around them and stiffened when she caught sight of Michael and Mo standing, open mouthed and stunned, nearby. Michael's ice-cream was dripping over his fingers but he didn't seem to notice. Hanssen jumped away from her when he realised they were there.

'Um… we're gonna give you a moment.' Mo said, grabbing Michael by the arm and dragging him away.

Serena turned to Hanssen. 'Great.' She said sarcastically. 'Just bloody brilliant.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for comments, glad people enjoyed this. It was just a silly idea that came to me whilst stuck in traffic! Last chapter, hope it's ok.**

* * *

As they watched Mo and Michael walk away Serena heard Hanssen say dejectedly 'I told you acting on impulse tends not to end well for me.'

Serena turned to look at him. She was still stunned by his actions and wasn't quite sure how to react. 'I'm sure we can scare those two into keeping schtum.' She said, but adding under her breath, 'Publicly anyway, I doubt I'll ever hear the end of it from Michael.' She could just imagine the teasing.

'I apologise.' Hanssen said sincerely. 'I put us both in an awkward position. If word gets out I will take full responsibility.'

'Word isn't going to get out.' Serena insisted but Hanssen still didn't look convinced.

Calling out to Michael and Mo, she summoned them back to the car.

'Come on, don't take all day.' She said as they approached hesitantly. 'Some of us would like to get home this side of Christmas.'

The two consultants exchanged wary looks.

'Are you not going to explain what the hell happened here a few minutes ago?' Michael asked bluntly. Mo elbowed him.

'What's to explain?' Serena asked smoothly. 'You saw two people kissing.'

Michael was surprised by that response, he had expected excuses.

Serena stepped closer and took the car keys from his hand.

'Our turn in front now.' She said brightly. She began to turn away and then turned back. 'Oh and I am sure it goes without saying that there shan't be a word about what you saw to anyone else. There won't be any rumours, or jokes or… hints. Because if there are… we'll know exactly where they came from.' She smiled sweetly. 'And, I can't speak for Mr Hanssen, but… _I _have ended careers over a lot less.'

Serena's demeanour was a stark contrast to Hanssen's ominous glare but equally dangerous. Both Mo and Michael believed that they would pay dearly if word were to get out about what they had witnessed. Michael knew Hanssen took no prisoners and he had the last of his second chances from the man, and even though he counted Serena as a friend, he knew her well enough to know her professional reputation came far and above friendship.

'Goes without saying.' Michael nodded.

'Good.' Serena smiled again. She threw the keys to Hanssen and made her way to the passenger side.

As Mo and Michael got in the back, Hanssen threw Serena an impressed smile. She really was marvellous to watch in action. Serena winked at him.

* * *

Radio Four played for the rest of the journey home and this time it was Michael complaining about the heat and air-con – to which he got no sympathy from the front seat.

Michael and Mo were both due on shift within an hour of reaching Holby and opted to be dropped at Holby rather than home. Hanssen was to keep the car until his own was fixed.

'Two days in the company of Hanssen and Campbell and we've lived to tell the tale.' Mo said, standing on the path with Michael watching the car drive away. Then realising her words added, 'Or _not _to tell as the case may be.'

Michael smirked. 'I give it a month… ok, maybe two, before those two are officially an item.'

'Really?' Mo asked, she couldn't picture it.

'Yea. They'll get tired of all the cloak and dagger or they'll let slip something in front of someone and – bang – the story will be out!'

They turned to walk inside.

'You really think there's a romance blossoming?' Mo asked.

'I probably wouldn't call it romance right now but eventually.' Michael answered. 'Now… now they just wanna shag each other senseless.'

Mo came to a halt at his words, making a disgusted face as Michael walked on ahead, disinterested.

* * *

Hanssen pulled the car in outside Serena's house. He watched her in the mirrors as she removed her bag from the boot and stepped around to the driver's side door. He rolled the window down.

'You coming then?' Serena asked, nodding her head towards the house.

'Pardon?' Hanssen asked, with a look that was a mixture of wary and confused.

'Are. You. Coming. Inside. With. Me?' Serena said slowly.

'Um…' Hanssen's eyes darted around.

'I told you - law of averages.' Serena said. 'Give spontaneity another shot. I can promise you, _this _time it's going to end _very _well.' She finished with a seductive smile and turned to make her way inside.

Hanssen thought about it for a split second before hopping out of the car!


End file.
